Chaos and Chaos: Kay's Story
by SonicMX
Summary: Kay is on a search for Sonic the Hedgehog, who has been sent through multiple universes by Dr. Eggman. On his journey, he comes across another Sonic, who has been sent to Equestria by Silver Sonic. Feeling sorry for the hedgehog, Kay decides to stay and help him. Who knew that decision to stay would give Kay new friends, an amazing adventure, and Luna's eye. This is his story.


Knuckles was resting on the steps to the Master Emerald, falling asleep due to how bored he was getting. Even though it was 11 in the morning, Knuckles couldn't help nod off.

"... Nothing interesting ever happens, does it?" He said, looking up at the sky. "I've thought robots, aliens, even ghost on a regular bases, but when I want to fight them, I'm alone on a quiet day, talking to myself, nothing to do and nothing to punch." Fortunately, Knuckles got what he asked for. Suddenly, he was jolted out of his sleepy state to he sound of explosions. He got up and looked around for the source and spotted a couple of Egg Pawns rushing towards him.

"Oh yeah! About time!" He charged at them and punched away at the helpless bots. But Knuckles didn't notice a strange robotic tentacle grab the Master Emerald. The ground began to rumble just as Knuckles destroyed the last robot.

"Huh? What's going on?!" He looked up at the shrine to see his jewel missing. His eyes widened in realization at what was happening.

Angel Island floats in the sky because the Master Emerald's power gives it flight.

The Master Emeralds missing.

The island... is gonna fall out of the sky.

Knuckles ran over to one of the pillars and grabbed on as the island descended into the ocean below.

* * *

Sonic jumped up and kicked Metal hard in the head, sending the poor bot soaring into one of the building of Station Square.

"When will Eggman learn not to send copies to beat the original, because it never works!" Sonic said. Metal shot out of the crater in the building and sent a punch at Sonic, who dodged with ease. Sonic then brought his fist down on Metal's head, causing him to hit the ground and bounce back up. Sonic then kicked Metal again, flinging him into another building.

"Having fun, Sonic?" A voice asked. Sonic looked behind him to see...

"Kay! How's it going?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty good." The black hedgehog said, looking at Metal Sonic as he pulled himself out of the hole that Sonic had sent him through. Metal flew towards Sonic, ready to attack again. Sonic jumping onto Metals head and kicking off just as Metal got to him, flying up with a smirk.

"Ha! To easy!" Sonic said. But then, a lazer out of nowhere came out and shot Sonic, sending him down to the ground.

"Sonic!" Kay cried, rushing over to find Sonic in a glowing green dome. Kay then heard and all to familiar laugh.

"HO HO HO! This was easier then I expected."

"Dr. Eggman?" Kay said, turning to see the fat doctor on his ship. "What are you up to this time?"

"Only starting the rise of Eggman Land!" He said. "With the first step being to get rid of Sonic! Ah, I see you like the Temporal Time and Space Chamber I designed." Sonic kicked, punched, and span at the dome, but couldn't break out.

"Eggman, let me out!" Sonic yelled.

"Why? Your about to take a vacation, Sonic. If I were you, I'd be thanking me." Eggman pulled out a strange stone and tosses it into the air. He aimed his weird gun at it and shot a laser at it. It collided with it and that's when everything went bad.

The sky began to darken and lightning shot out throughout the sky.

"It's working?... IT'S WORKING! HAHAHA!" Eggman laughed. "With the power of this Time Stone and my Temporal Time and Space gun, I'll send you to oblivion!" Sonic's eyes widened as the stone above him tore open and expanded into a portal, which sucked him in.

"Eggman Land will finally come to be!" Eggman said. Kay, who was freaking out, watched as a bunch of metal tubes shot out of the ground and armies of robots shot out of him.

'Oh no... I'm out numbered! Sonic is gone! What do I do? Man this is such a disaster!' Kay thought. He looked at the portal that ate Sonic and made his mind up. With all the bravery in him, he jumped into the portal just before it closed.

* * *

And that's how his story began. He went on a quest to rescue Sonic. Even though it was likely that he would be sent to his doom. Fortunately, Eggman's plan didn't work out completely. Instead of destroying them, he sent them hurdaling through different universes. Kay landed in a separate universe, where he met a nice man named Martin Septin, who told him of a orb named the Pheonix Sphere, which allowed universe travel. Taking a red sword, Kay began his journey from universe to universe, looking for Sonic. He had sensed Sonic in a universe filled with pony beings. It wasn't his Sonic, but it was a universe he would never forget.

This, is where the real story begins.

**CHAOS AND CHAOS: KAY'S STORY**

* * *

Are you happy Kay? It's done.

Fav and follow if you enjoyed and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


End file.
